24fandomcom-20200223-history
Recurring characters
Below are the recurring charcters and cast in each season. If you cannot find a character or cast member, please look in the Main Characters, Guest Characters or Characters by groups sections. Season 1 * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Mia Kirshner as Mandy * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Matthew Carey as Dan Mounts * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Nicole Palmer * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Karina Arroyave as Jamey Farrell * Richard Burgi as Alan York/Kevin Carroll * Zach Grenier as Carl Webb * Glenn Morshower as Agent Aaron Pierce * Dennis Hopper as Victor Drazen * Misha Collins as Alexis Drazen * Zeljko Ivanek as Andre Drazen * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines Season 2 * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Sara Gilbert as Paula Schaeffer * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Tracy Middendorf as Carla Matheson * John Terry as Bob Warner * Phillip Rhys as Reza Naiyeer * Laura Harris as Marie Warner * Skye McCole Bartusiak as Megan Matheson * Billy Burke as Gary Matheson * Timothy Carhart as Eric Rayburn * Jon Gries as Joseph Wald * Harris Yulin as Roger Stanton * Innis Casey as Miguel * Tamlyn Tomita as Jenny Dodge * Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge * Francesco Quinn as Syed Ali * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chapelle * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Mia Kirshner as Mandy Season 3 * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar * Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar * Greg Ellis as Michael Amador * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Lothaire Bluteau as Marcus Alvers * Paul Blackthorne as Stephen Saunders * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia Salazar * Wendy Crewson as Dr. Anne Packard * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Riley Smith as Kyle Singer * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Albert Hall as Alan Milliken * Gina Torres as Julia Milliken * Andrea Thompson as Nicole Duncan * Maria del Mar as Rachel Forrester Season 4 * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer * Nestor Serrano as Navi Araz * Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dina Araz * Jonathan Ahdout as Behrooz Araz * Mia Kirshner as Mandy * James Frain as Paul Raines * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Geoff Pierson as President John Keeler * Gregory Itzin as Vice-President/President Charles Logan * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * Logan Marshall-Green as Richard Heller * Aisha Tyler as Marianne Taylor * Ned Vaughn as Mitch Anderson * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi * Peter Chin as Lee Jong Season 5 * William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill * Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * Ray Wise as Vice President Hal Gardner * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Stephen Spinella as Miles Papazian * Geraint Wyn Davies as James Nathanson * Jonah Lotan as Spenser Wolff * Mark Sheppard as Ivan Erwich * Connie Britton as Diane Huxley * Brady Corbet as Derek Huxley * Thomas Vincent Kelly as Dr. Marc Benson * Alex Kuznetsov as Ostroff * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov * Kathleen Gati as Anya Suvarov Category:Lists